The War of Homo Superior
by Darktreader98
Summary: Set after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand. I create an OC to live as a mutant and take place in the greatest mutant war ever waged. Whether as X-Men or Brotherhood, we do not know. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Introduction

The War of Homo Superior

By Darktreader98

Anytime I write a story I have to use an original character. I cannot write a piece through the mind of someone else, wondering what they would do, how they would do it, or what decisions they would make. I'm not going to give a spoiler about my OCs powers, but they are pretty epic. Now that I have that out of the way, this story is set after X-Men Last Stand. Storm runs the manor, and Magneto has his powers back. Magneto is forming an army, much like in Last Stand, but not to combat the humans "cure". As the name suggests, it will be an all-out war between mutants. I don't know how it will end, but my OC plays a vital part in determining the outcome of the battle and deciding which mutant class will decide the fate of the human race. Will the X-Men emerge victorious once again, or will The Brotherhood triumph? Will mutants continue to protect humanity, or will they eradicate the Homo sapiens? Will my OC fight as one of the X-Men, or will he do battle under The Brotherhoods banner? Will he be humanities protector, or the bane of the human race? DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men, just the idea of this story. Let's get this show on the road…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I ran into the back alley as the police cars sped by. I put my hands on my knees and stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't understand why they were chasing me. I mean, okay, so I set the school on fire. Like I'm the only person to ever do that! The fire department, sure, I expected that. Police, yeah, why not. But the SWAT team!? That was uncalled for. I did put out the fire, at least. Well kind of. I froze it.

I've noticed by now that I can do things other people can't. Weird things. I've been known to walk by quarters and they just fly up and hover around me.

I heard on the news about the mutant war on Alcatraz Island. I heard about Xavier's School for mutants. I guessed by now that I am a mutant. So I figure this is my best bet. I know how to get there, the problem is getting past the cops. And SWAT team. Can't forget about those guys.

"Hey, there he is!"

I hear a voice coming from the entrance of the alleyway and turn around to see a policeman signalling his buddies. I think I overstayed my welcome. Then I see four others come to stand beside him.

"Gentlemen!" I shout, walking towards them. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding." I can tell they aren't buying it when they draw their guns.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," I say to them. "But you really haven't given me much choice." I hear their guns cock. Then all hell broke loose.

I slammed the closest guy in the chest, giving him an electrical jolt equivalent to a Taser. He collapsed to the ground. Shots started going off but I somehow managed to deflect them. I froze two other guys in a great block of ice. The ground beneath us came alive as another was dragged into the ground like quicksand, and the ladder for a fire escape wrapped around the last guy.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted to them as I ran off into the dark.

I had to freeze three other cops by the time I reached the gates to the mansion, but from there it looked pretty safe. I thought I was safe. Then I tried to open the gates.

The front gate is locked.

"NO!" I shouted at the gate. I couldn't believe it. I had made it this far, come so close, just to be stopped by a gate?! I wouldn't have it.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" I screamed into the dark. I summoned all my might and the gate started moulding like wet clay. By the time the ordeal was over the gate was a pile of tattered metal.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" a man shouted from the mansion. He had three knives in each hand. Wait… not knives. Claws. Metal claws protruding from his knuckles. He was accompanied by two others, a man that looked like he had metal skin, and a woman with straight white hair, but looked to only be in her mid-twenties.

"There you are!" I looked behind me to find a whole squad of policemen at the front gates.

"Ah, shit." I whispered. I stood up and put my hands behind my head when I saw all the guns pointed at me.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" the woman asked the head policeman.

"This boy set fire to government property." The cop replied. "He's being charged with arson. We're here to take him into custody."

"He's not a criminal, officer." The woman retorted back. "He is a mutant who cannot control his powers. That is why he is here. Law decrees any mutant wishing safe refuge shall be granted it here."

"Who are you to tell us about law, girl?" The cop said, obviously pissed.

Well that seemed to make the woman quite angry. The look she gave him could stop a hurricane.

"I am Oruro Munroe, headmistress of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and you are currently intruding on private property. If I wish to give safe refuge to this young mutant, that is my choice."

"That makes you harbouring a fugitive. I am afraid I have to place you under arrest as well."

The two men with her suddenly sprang into action. The man with the claws immediately had them at the officer's throat, and the man with the metal skin was in front of them deflecting the shots that were being fired at us.

"You will do no such thing." The man with the claws said to the officer in a deep growl.

"Logan, Colossus, stand down!" the woman told the men. They complied and went back to stand beside her.

The officer rubbed his throat were the claws were seconds earlier. "Fine. You want to keep that freak around, go for it. Don't come crying to us when he burns down your pretty mansion, though." He turned to face the other officers. "Alright boys, we're calling it a night. Clear out!"

When they had all left, the woman turned to me.

"It's alright, you're safe here. What is your name?"

I realized my arms were still up. I lowered them.

"Steven Lensherr."

**What did everyone think of the first chapter? Review and comment.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When they exchanged shocked looks, I knew immediately that I had said something wrong.

"Is something the matter?" I asked them.

The woman looked at me and smiled. "It's nothing Steven." She replied. "Come with us and we'll get you registered and find you a place to sleep."

And so we started off towards the mansion.

**-Moments later-**

"Let us formally introduce ourselves," the woman said. "Like I said, I am Oruro Munroe, headmistress of X-Mansion. But everybody just calls me Storm." She gestured to the man with the metal claws and the man with steel skin. "The man on my left is Colossus. He teaches Physical Education and helps with Combat Training." Colossus waved his hand.

"And the man on my right is Logan Howlett."

I look him up and down. "Your tags say Wolverine." I say reading his dog tags.

He chuckles. "Observant aren't you, bub?"

"I try."

"Logan leads Combat Training in the Danger Room." Storm interjects. "Now that everyone is introduced, you just have to answer a few questions and then we'll find you a room."

"Can't the questions be answered tomorrow?" I ask.

"The rooms are based on a system so that the powers of mutants won't clash." Storm replied. "For instance, we wouldn't room a flame-shooter with an ice-former."

I shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess."

Storm smiled. "Great. Let's get started. Name?"

"Steven Lensherr."

"City of birth?"

"Ney York City."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Legal guardians?"

"I've been in and out of foster care since birth. I don't know who my parents are."

Storm looked up from the computer she had been typing into. "Unusual for a mutant. Unusual, but not unheard of. Last and most important question: what are your mutant abilities?"

I looked down at the ground. "I… don't know."

Storm once again looked up from her computer. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I really don't know."

"Well, the police officer said you set fire to a building. I'll put you down as a flame-shooter."

"But I also put out the fire."

"Well, flame-shooters can control and suppress flames as well." She said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, but I didn't suppress the flames," I replied. "I froze them."

Now I know I said something wrong. Storm looked absolutely shocked. Logan and Colossus had sat there silently this whole time, but know even they looked surprised.

"It is completely unheard of," said Colossus, finally speaking up. "For a mutant to have more than one power from a separate classification."

"What does he mean?" I asked Storm.

"Sometimes, a power can have kind of sub-powers," she replied. "Telepaths, for example, can read minds, control objects and sometimes control others, among other things. I can fly, but that stems from my power to control the weather."

"Well I – wait did you say you can fly?"

Storm nodded. "Among other things. But that doesn't matter right now. Why don't you tell us what you know you can do, and we will add to the list if we discover other abilities?"

"That sounds like it could work."

Storm smiled again. "Great. Just start at the top."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I can shoot flames. I can freeze things. I can control the earth. I can summon lightning. And I can control metal. That's all I know of right now."

The really worried looks the three older mutants exchanged let me know I had said something REALLY wrong. I have got to stop doing that!

"Is something the matter?" I asked again.

All three looked at me. Finally Storm spoke up. "Are you sure you don't know who your parents are?"

I nodded. "Positive. My first foster family told me they found me on their doorstep one night with the name 'Lensherr' written on a piece of paper that was pinned to my blanket. Cliché, I know, but that is what I was told. Why is this relevant anyway?"

"Because the mutant gene transfers through the father." Logan said with a snap to his voice. "The only man we ever knew to be able to move metal with his mind is a man named Magneto. Ever heard of him?"

"Yeah." I replied. "He was the mutant that led The Brotherhood in the Battle of Alcatraz. How is he not dead by know?"

"We let him go." Storm replied. "Despite their different opinions on mutants and humans, Magneto and the professor were best friends. And besides, the cure that was being produced on Alcatraz got injected into Magneto, making him lose his abilities. He isn't a threat to anyone anymore."

"It was still the worst mistake we ever made." Logan barked, turning on Storm. "We should have killed him then and there, when he was weak and vulnerable."

"Excuse me!" I shouted, interjecting before this got ugly. "I still don't see why this matters."

"It matters," Logan said, turning back to me. "Because Magneto was his alias. His real name is Erik Lensherr."

And it struck then why it mattered.

**Authors Note: Throughout the rest of the story, I will be introducing multiple new OCs, both in X-Mansion and The Brotherhood. I just really don't know who all was left after Last Stand. I don't know if Pyro survived, but I'm going to use him. Plus, all those who lost their powers will be back to normal, like Mystique and Magneto. And I might bring the Juggernaut into this story. I don't know. Review and Comment. P.S. Juggernaut Rules!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Well then, I should find him."

As soon as I said it, Logan turned on me.

"You will do no such thing!" he shouted. "No matter who he might be, he is incredibly dangerous to everyone around him! Especially to you if you go up to him, claiming to be his son!"

"But if he is my father," I argued, "I deserve to know! I have never had a real father before. And besides, if he has no powers, like you say, how could he possibly harm anyone?"

Logan Looked to Storm to answer this one.

"Steven," she started, "One of the reasons Magneto was – is so powerful, is not just his abilities, but also his voice. He could turn a model citizen into a complete criminal with a few words. He raised the army of mutants you saw by just going to a meeting and making a speech. It is not a mutant ability, but he is a master of corruption."

I pondered this for a moment. "So you're worried that he will corrupt me?" I asked.

"Yes, in a sense." Storm replied. "We lost a lot of great mutants in Erik's power struggle, and you have the makings of a great one. We don't want to lose you to his clutches."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Stay." She answered. "Train. Learn to control your powers. Learn to use them to protect yourself. Learn to use them to fight."

I pondered once again. "Fine. I'll stay. But once I learn to use my powers, I will find Magneto. I will learn the truth."

"We can't stop you from doing that." Storm replied. "But at the moment we can get you into a room." She punched a few keys into the computer. "You will be in Dorm 17. The dorm leader is Falcon. You go there and tomorrow we will have your class schedule prepared."

"What class schedule?"

"This isn't a free ride from school, Steven." Storm said. "The older mutants teach classes. But not all are school classes. Logan and Colossus teach Combat Training, Falcon teaches flight class for those who have flight abilities, and Gambit teaches Projectiles for those with more ranged abilities. Since you want out of here so soon, you'll be taking Combat Training, and since you have the ability to shoot things, you'll also be taking Projectiles. But you'll also have to take classes like math and-"

"But I'm done school."

"You're sixteen. How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I started school early, and I skipped a couple grades. They really crack down on you in the foster homes I was in."

They all looked at each other. "We'll check your records." Storm said, obviously not buying it. "But until then we'll take your word for it. It's late. You should start heading for your room. Up the stairs, turn right, down the hall. Has a big '17' on the door. We'll see you in the morning."

"Alright then."

As I turned out of the room and started to follow Storm's directions, I finally realised that I had made it. I am here. I am safe. I kept thinking about this until I reached Dorm 17. I knocked on the door and the strangest person answered. The man had jet-black hair that pointed up into kind-of wing shapes near the back. He had a hooked nose like a beak, thin lips, high cheekbones, and really focusing brown eyes.

I think I just met my dorm leader.

"Falcon?" I asked.

"Jerry Lewis." He replied. "Aka Falcon. Dorm leader of Dorm 17. Mutant abilities include flight and control over the wind. Who are you, what do you want, and why are you knocking on the door to Dormitory 17 so late at night?" He seemed to talk a mile a minute, but he never lost focus. I was starting to see why he was called Falcon.

"My name is Steven Lensherr," I said, starting to answer his questions. "I'm new to the mansion, and Storm put me in this dorm. May I enter?"

After I answered his questions his expression relaxed. "Certainly," he replied with a smile. He turned back into the room. He turned on the lights and was met with a series of unhappy groans from my new dorm-mates.

"Everybody up!" shouted Falcon, walking through the room. "Please give a big Dorm 17 welcome to our newest roommate, Steven Lensherr!"

The room chorused once again with unhappy groans, with the added sarcastic cheers. A couple guys near the front flipped me off. I got the feeling this was the warmest welcome was going to get.

"Great job everybody!" Falcon shouted. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Then he turned to me. "Do you have any bags or any other luggage? If you do, Titan there behind you will be happy to get it." I turned and saw a small boy of about ten wave his hand. I turned back to Falcon and shook my head.

"No? Alright then. You can have the empty bed between Titan and Mind Trick. Alright everyone, back to sleep!" And with that, he turned out the light.

"Damn." I whispered to myself. The room was pitch-black.

"Powers are allowed in the dorm." a voice said over from where my bed was. Taking the advice of the voice, I summoned a small ball of fire to the palm of my hand. The room was then well illuminated and I heard some cursing from the same guys who flipped me off. I made my way over to my bed, sat down, and extinguished the light.

"Welcome to Dorm 17." said a voice from my left. I looked over and saw the boy Falcon introduced as Mind Trick extending his hand. He looked like he couldn't be over fourteen. "James Cathway."

"Steven Lensherr." I said shaking his hand.

"I heard." he said. "And that little guy on the other side of you is Benjamin Travis." I looked over and saw the kid Falcon called Titan also extending his hand.

"Not Benjamin." he said as I shook his hand. "Call me Benji, Benny, Ben or Titan if you so desire. But don't call me Benjamin." He was squeezing my hand the whole time he was explaining this. Damn that little dude has got a grip!

"Okay then. Benny. I've got it. You can stop squeezing my hand now." He finally let go and I heard some snickering from James. Jeez that small kid could squeeze hard!

"So what are your powers?" I asked them, wondering how they could get names like Titan and Mind Trick.

"Get to sleep!" Falcon called from his bed.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Benny whispered. "For now all you can do is try to sleep."

"Yeah, try is the key word." I laughed to myself.

So I rolled over in my new bed in my new home and tried to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Hello class, my name is Remy Lebeau and I will be teaching Projectiles Class."

I looked up from my desk to see a man walking through the door. He was average height with shaggy brown hair and he was wearing a long brown trench coat. Not much for formalities here it would seem. Probably the most noticeable thing though, was the six foot tall silver staff he was walking around with.

"Yeah Gambit, we know who you are. Get on with it." a voice called from the back.

"Well Hot-Shot," Gambit replied. "We have a new classmate today. It would be less awkward to the new kid if I just addressed the class as a whole."

I couldn't tell if the kids name was actually Hot-Shot, but the awkward level was just pumped to an all-time high for my first class when Remy called me to the front.

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" he asked me.

"Um, alright," I replied. I turned to face the class, seeing only one recognisable face which was Mind Trick. "I'm Steven Lensherr, and I'm new here."

There were some mutterings when I said my last name, but they were silenced by Hot-Shot quickly shouting at me.

"And what can you do?" he asked loudly. The cockiness was evident in his voice like he believed no matter what I could do, his power would be better. I aimed to prove him wrong.

I summoned a ball of flame in my hand. There were some more mutterings in the class, again silenced by Hot-Shot.

"Is that all?" he asked. I could tell his confidence had dropped a bit, but he was keeping up appearances well. "Flame-shooters are so common."

I chuckled a bit to myself, but then decided to put this guy in his place. I wound up and threw the fireball right at him.

It would have ended with his head on fire, but he stuck out his hand and flicked his wrist. When he did that, the fire stopped and hovered over the palm of his hand.

"See?" he asked smugly. Now I realized why they called him Hot-Shot.

I figured I wouldn't be made a fool of by my own hand. I raised my hand and the metal paperweight on Gambit's desk started to float. Everyone's jaws dropped, including Hot-Shot's. The fire dissipated from his hand as I continued to make the paperweight float. I started picking up objects from around the classroom. A stapler, a couple pens, even some kids watch.

I looked over at Gambit and saw that he looked worried. Amazed, but worried. Eventually his senses returned to him and he slammed his staff on the ground, letting off a small purple shockwave. I figured then was a good time to stop my little show.

"That's," Gambit stopped to clear his throat. "That's pretty incredible Steven. Now go sit down."

I sat back down, looking over at Hot-Shot. He was still giving some weird looks.

"Well class," Gambit said, addressing the class. "You all know I don't care much for books. So, we will be doing target practice today."

There were a couple of cheers from the class as we grabbed our stuff and headed out the room. Just as I was about to leave, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Hot-Shot.

"Hey man," he said. "That was pretty awesome."

"Thanks." I said.

"My name's Kent Travis. I heard you met my little brother Ben." he said, extending his hand.

"Yeah I did," I replied, shaking his hand. "Nice kid. But why do they call him Titan?"

He laughed. "His mutation," he replied. "He has super strength. Was never very fun having a kid brother who could break your ribs by the time he was three, but whatever."

"Huh," I replied. "Remind me to never get on that kid's bad side."

He laughed again. "I'll do that," he said. "We should get to the target field now. Can't wait to see what you can do to a target that CAN'T stop the blow."

"Neither can I." I said laughing.

**-Hours Later-**

Target practice had gone wonderfully. I had impressed everyone with the variety of powers I possess. And that bolt of lightning I shot at the target only shocked two people! That was a good thing.

I also got to witness the types of powers that my classmates possessed. Mind Trick, I learned, is a telepath. Watching him throw pieces of shrapnel at the targets with his mind was actually quite impressive. A girl named Windshear could summon blasts of air at the targets. One boy everyone called Creepy-Crawler shot insect stingers out the tips of his fingers. Everyone was pretty unique in this class and I was glad to be a part of the group.

Everyone was pretty nice in Projectiles. Except for one boy… I recognised him as one of the guys who flipped me off in Dorm 17. His name was Spencer Morison, but the name he went by Crusher. His power was…unbelievable. When he made and pointed his fist, a large fist of green energy shot from it and obliterated the first thing it hits. I get the feeling I should watch for him…

As I was leaving the target range, I noticed the girl Windshear running after me.

"Hey!" she called. I turned around to see her take a small leap and fly forward until she was right beside me.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," she said. "I'm Sadie White." She stuck out her hand.

"Steven Lensherr." I replied, shaking her hand. She was about 5'4 and had long blonde hair. She looked around my age, 15 or 16.

"I hear you have flight class next." she said.

"Yeah I do," I replied. "You take it I'm guessing?"

"Top of the class," she replied, winking. "Come on, I'll show you where it is and we'll see if we can get you off the ground."

**Well! I haven't updated this in a while. I'm glad I finally got too writing this chapter. Anyway, DT98 out!**


End file.
